


If you were a transformer, you'd be a hot-o-bot. And your name would be Optimus Fine.

by dreamingwithyu



Series: Pick Up Lines [22]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Omega Nakamoto Yuta, yuwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingwithyu/pseuds/dreamingwithyu
Summary: Sicheng is scared and confused and angry. And he makes a mistake.





	If you were a transformer, you'd be a hot-o-bot. And your name would be Optimus Fine.

**Author's Note:**

> This took a while...  
> I wasn't sure were I was going with this at first and then my computer deleted a huge chunk three times...  
> I hope you enjoy this! :))

Something has happened to Yuta. He realized it as soon as he entered the omegas home. The usual sweet cherry blossom scent isn’t as sweet anymore. There is something sour to it. Also, it smells like Jungwoo and Lucas. And a fourth scent that he doesn’t know. Did Yuta bring someone?  
He didn’t. But the grim expression on Lucas face and the sad and panicked ones on the two omegas face tell him that whatever happened wasn’t something he would like. He quickly made his way over to Yuta and pulled him onto his lap so the other could snuggle against his chest and then wrapped a blanket around them.

“What happened.” He asked Lucas. He didn’t want to ask Yuta right now, since his mate had started shivering in his arms. He pulled him close to his chest and started to play with the hair in at his neck gently.

“Some asshole cornered them and started groping them when they were on their way back from the library.” Sicheng couldn’t hold back the low growl in his throat. He just couldn’t. Whoever did that was a certified bastard in his book. Cornering an omega (mated or unmated) to grope them was low. And the fact that it had happened to people he held dearly made him even angrier.

Only when Yuta shrieked in his arms like a little cat when someone stepped on their tail, he realized he had been continuedly growling and also pulling him tighter and tighter against himself without even realizing that he was potentially hurting his mate. His heart dropped. He had hurt an already stressed Yuta and he felt like the worse person possible. A shocked gasp escaped him and he couldn’t even bring himself to look at Yutas face. How could he hurt his precious mate like this?  

Sicheng felt like a monster. For real. He should’ve paid attention. Yuta had just made a shitty experience and then Sicheng came and hurt him even more. Short waves of different emotions washed over him quickly. Anger and disappointment, shame, sadness, fear. It all hit quickly after one another, making Sicheng shivering and tensing up. He felt scared to even touch Yuta.

When he finally gained the courage to try and lift him up and off of his lap, Yuta suddenly latched onto him like a koala, refusing to let go. And Sicheng did not know what he was supposed to do. What was it that Yuta wanted from him right now? He genuinely couldn’t tell and it confused and terrified him at the same time. Enough to the point where he couldn’t move or speak. It was so awkward. He couldn’t even be mad when Lucas and Jungwoo when the left quickly after a few minutes of weird silence. He would’ve like to leave too. Or more flee in his case. But pushing Yuta of was not an option. He couldn’t do that. It would only hurt the omega more.

After about an hour he had to get up. He really had to. He needed to use the bathroom. Badly. And when he got up, Yuta only clung onto him stronger, now wrapping his legs around him too in order to not fall of. Sicheng was still terrified to touch Yuta but the idea of him falling and hurting himself was worse, which was why he forced himself to at least hold onto Yuta with one arm.

Thankfully Yuta let go when Sicheng leaned over the bed so that his mate could drop safely. And when he returned from the bathroom, the omega was snoring lightly, buried underneath the blankets and curled up. It bothered Sicheng because it meant he went to sleep without eating first. But he was to scared to wake Yuta up. Also, the omega turned all whiney and moody whenever someone did when he had just fallen asleep.

That night was awkward. Sicheng wasn’t able to fall asleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Yuta shrieking again and it was painful and terrifying. So, he just laid there on his back, trying not to move. It didn’t feel right. For the first time since he met Yuta, he didn’t hold him while sleeping in the same bed as the omega. And he didn’t like it. Cuddling Yuta always helped him calm down. Not having him snuggle into his chest and clutch onto his top with one hand made him feel cold and lonely. He wanted to hold the smaller so bad. But he couldn’t. What if he hurt Yuta again? What if he accidentally rolled onto of him while sleeping and the younger suffocated? The thought alone hurt. It hurt like crazy. He didn’t know how to behave anymore. Ever since he met Yuta, it had always been so natural being with him. He rarely felt insecure when he was with the younger. Never like this. He never felt this lost with Yuta before.

At some point during his restless night, Yuta started talking in his sleep. It wasn’t the first time that it happened. Yuta talked in his sleep every other night. Sicheng just rarely understand a word. For one, because he talked really quiet. And in Japanese. This time he was able to make out something though. His name. Yuta started whimpering his name in his sleep! And it sent Sicheng into a silent panic. Yuta was having a bad dream with him in it? A dream bad enough that he started kicking his blanket of. Sicheng wanted to wake him up and cuddle him better but he just couldn’t. What if he hurt his mate even more? So, he didn’t do it. Instead he just got up and picked up the blanket Yuta had kicked of and tucked him back in. The alpha found himself staring down onto his mate. Yuta had just curled up and now looked so small underneath the blankets. Sicheng never noticed how small. Well, he knew Yuta wasn’t as tall as he was. And quite thin. But he never noticed how small he was all curled up in his bed. He looked so fragile. It scared Sicheng. It looked like it could be so easy to accidentally break his bones. He never felt so intimidated by himself. How could he ever be so careless around Yuta?

 

The morning after wasn’t less awkward. They didn’t speak a word. Yuta made breakfast for both of them and Sicheng quickly took his to go, reaching out for his bag and then heading to practise. He didn’t know how to behave around Yuta now. He wanted to apologize but he had no clue how he was supposed to start it. He was surprised that Yuta still wanted to be around him after last night. Had he forgot what Sicheng had done? Or was he ignoring it? Because Sicheng couldn’t. There was no way for him to jus pretend as if that hadn’t happened.

And that was how their next few days went. Sicheng went out early and came back late, trying to avoid as much physical contact with Yuta that he could. And he didn’t realize that he only caused Yuta more harm and stress through his actions. Not until one night.

Usually the omega was home by eight at night. And if that wasn’t the case, he always sent Sicheng a short text because he didn’t want to worry him. It didn’t happen this time. At around nine, Sicheng found himself pacing around the apartment nervously. Yuta hadn’t sent a text yet. Or responded to the text Sicheng sent him earlier. The alpha wasn’t one to freak out quickly but this made him anxious. Yuta wasn’t one to forget about this stuff. He was extremely reliable. And that scared Sicheng. Especially after his mate just got cornered by a douche bag alpha a few days ago.

Another hour later, Sicheng was ready to search the city for his mate, when his phone rang. He didn’t even look at the caller ID in his worried state. He just hoped that it happened to be Yuta calling in.

“Yuta?”

“No. Ten!” The response wasn’t the one he hoped for. “What did you stupid, brainless, dumbass of an alpha do?” Sicheng had no idea what the other could mean? He was still worried about Yuta. He didn’t have time to think about what he could’ve done to offend Ten.

“Ten, I don’t have time to be insulted by you now.” He needed to get out there and search for his omega. What if Yuta was hurt and needed his help quickly?

“Then you better make time because I just got called by Donghyuck because he and Mark just spend three hours comforting a crying Yuta. Because apparently his mate is a useless idiot.”

“Why the fuck would he go to Mark and Donghyuck?” Sicheng asked confused by the idea. Yuta had other people he went to if he needed someone to comfort him. He knew his mate liked Mark and Donghyuck but he didn’t know they were that close. It also hurt, knowing that Yuta was upset and went to someone else for comfort. Someone that wasn’t Sicheng.   

“I don’t know. He didn’t tell. He only started sobbing harder and freak out when someone said your name.” So, it was something that Sicheng had done. Was Yuta upset because of what happened days earlier? Had Sicheng actually hurt him that much? The thoughts send him into another vortex of emotions.

“Where is he?” Sicheng felt the need to see Yuta. “Is he still with Mark and Donghyuck?” He needed to take care of his mate. That was his task as his alpha.

“His packs home. We took him there. And explained what we understood.” Sicheng reached out for his car keys, ready to drive there right away. “But don’t go there. Doyoung sounded pretty mad after we were done explaining.” This made the alpha mad. He happily accepted the fact that Yuta was pretty much Doyoung’s child. But he wouldn’t let the other stop him from taking care of his mate. Doyoung didn’t scare him. Not enough at least.

“I don’t care.” He grumbled. “I have to see him.” He needed to make sure Yuta was okay. No matter what had happened.

“Then at least wait until tomorrow.” Ten suggested. “Give him some space to calm down. I don’t think seeing you tonight is going to help him. I think it would only hurt him more right now.” Sicheng hated these words. But Ten knew more about the inner workings of an omega than he did. He had to trust his friend for now.

 

He listened to Tens word and stayed home that night. Even if he felt the longing to go and see Yuta. He couldn’t sleep again. He laid in his bed awake, imagining Yuta crying himself to sleep alone. A horrible thought. It made him feel angry and upset. Yuta wasn’t supposed to be sad anymore. He had made a promise to himself when he met the younger. He had promised himself he would make sure that the omega was happy. And right now, Yuta clearly wasn’t. Sicheng had failed.

The next morning was a Saturday. Sicheng waited impatiently until the clock stroke eleven before dashing out of the apartment to his car. He had a hard time not speeding. The desire to see Yuta was huge right now.

“Ugh!” Doyoung had opened the door when he rang. And the beta threw it right into his face again, closing it before Sicheng even had a chance to say something.

He continued knocking. He knocked until Taeyong opened the door. “What the fuck is your problem?” He cursed loudly.

“I need to see Yuta!” Sicheng demanded angrily.

“No!” Taeyong shock his head.

“What?”

“You and I are going to have a talk. And then I’m going to decide if you get to see him.” Sicheng was pissed. But also lost. There were two alphas in this apartment. Even if he managed to somehow get past Taeyong he’d still have to face Jaehyun. And there were still Doyoung and Taeil. Even if he wasn’t scared of Doyoung he wouldn’t underestimate him or Taeil. He stroked Sicheng like one of this quiet but scary when angry types.  

“Okay.” He growled before following Taeyong through the apartment to the balcony.

Taeyong carefully closed the glass door behind them before turning to Sicheng. “I don’t know, what you did, but Yuta broke down last night, when he just saw one of the pictures of you that he keeps in his room. And he only stopped after Taeil and Jaehyun turned all of them around, so he couldn’t see you anymore.” Sicheng almost whimpered. A part of him wanted to get to Yuta as quick as possible and take care of him. Even more than before. His omega wasn’t happy and his alpha felt the urge to take care of him and make him feel better.

“Sicheng, Yuta is afraid you’re going to break the mating bond.” Oh god, no. How could Yuta ever think like that. Sicheng loved him. More than any other person. “What happened? What did you do to make him think like that?”

Only then did Sicheng realize what he had done. In his effort to protect Yuta from himself he had distanced himself. He had caused him more harm and distress. He had made Yuta think he would leave him and break his heart. He couldn’t believe he had acted this careless and selfish.

Sicheng felt like he was being questioned by his parents with Taeyong standing in front of him like this. But he understood, that he was the one who could help him. He had to tell him. “I accidently hurt Yuta the other day.” He admitted. “He was stressed because he got cornered by a stupid alpha after his course and when I cuddled him, I got angry while Lucas explained what happened and didn’t realize how tight I was holding him until he shrieked.”

He expected Taeyong to stare at him with hatred in his eyes. He would’ve done so. The expression on the other alphas face was different though. Like he got where Sicheng was coming from. “Being an alpha, especially a mated one, can be hard sometimes, right?” He asked, nodding slowly to himself. “It’s a pretty big responsibility even now that society has changed. It’s so easy to make a mistake even if it wasn’t intentionally.” It was. Everyone always pretended as if it was easy to be an alpha. Easier than being an omega or beta and maybe they were right. But that didn’t mean it was all sunshine and rainbows. People had so many expectations towards them and Sicheng was honestly scared because of that.

“But you always need to remember one thing: Yuta loves you. He loves you very, very much. And not once did he mention that that happened. And if he would’ve been upset or angry because of that he would’ve done that, trust me. He thinks you lost interest in him. Or didn’t love him anymore because you were distant all of the sudden.” Taeyong smiled sadly at Sicheng. “I get why you’re scared. He’s small and thin and once you hurt him for the first time unintentionally it’s easy to get scared, but trust me, he isn’t angry. The assholes that are his cousins once broke his arm during a fight and he still visits them and sends cards and presents. And I don’t think you’ll be able to fuck up as much as they did. He didn’t care that you hugged him to strong. He just got upset because he needed you to reassure him and be there for him and you couldn’t do that. And I think if you explain it, he won’t be anymore.”

“Are you sure?” Now he really felt like a child, asking for reassurance like this. But he needed it right now. He was scared and hurt. But he had to get over it to face Yuta.

“One hundred percent sure!” Taeyong replied, smiling softly. “Now go talk to him. I’m gonna take care of Doyoung.”

“Okay.” Sicheng was still unsure while following Taeyong through the quiet apartment. What would he do if Yuta didn’t want to talk to him? Or if the younger would start screaming at him? How was he supposed to react?

“Stop thinking about stupid things!” Taeyong pushed him towards the door of Yutas room. The dark wooden door decorated with different colourful vinyl stickers had never seemed this scary before. “He loves you. Trust me.” Sicheng nodded slowly, before knocking on the door of the room that scared him so much.

Yuta didn’t respond. Sicheng waited for a minute with Taeyong behind him. The longest minute of his live. Only after that time did he open the door. Booming silence greeted him when he slipped into the room. The sound of the door closing felt incredibly loud right now. 

“Yuta?” Sicheng asked quietly. The room was dark and he was scared that the other might be asleep. He shuddered a little when looking around. He had been in here a lot. Yutas room was decorated in muted yellow and blue and orange and red. He had a lot of photos framed on his wall. And fairy lights with little polaroid pictures and tickets. He had a lot of pillows and books in here. All different genres. His bedframe was high so that it was on the same height as the window sill because Yuta loved looking out of the window. He had put a little light onto the sill after they started dating. Usually the room was warm and welcoming. And Sicheng loved it. But right now, it wasn’t. Only a little light came in through the curtains. Sicheng hated dark rooms. It scared him. That’s why Yuta got the small light. Because Sicheng couldn’t fall asleep in a completely dark room.  

“Huh?” Okay, he wasn’t. Once his eyes got used to the darkness, he was able to make out his mate sitting wrapped into his blankets on the bed. Only his face was visible. And under different conditions he would’ve cooed at it because it looked freaking adorable. But now was not the time.

“Chengie?” Yuta whispered. His voice was small and laced with surprise. As if he didn’t believe Sicheng was here right now. It stung. The idea that Yuta didn’t believe he was here right now hurt. Sicheng hadn’t even realized how much he was hurting his love.

“His, little one.” The alpha kneeled down next to Yutas bed, looking up at the younger.

“You’re here?” Yuta asked, his tone indicating that he still wasn’t sure whether or not he was dreaming.

“I’m here.” Sicheng felt a tear running down his cheek when Yuta reached out to take the alphas hand into his carefully. “I’m here, little one.”

“Are you here to break the mating bond?” The omegas voice sounded like it was about to broke when he asked and it hurt Sichengs heart. He was angry with himself for not seeing the pain and worry his actions caused Yuta.

“No, Yuta.” He responded. “I’m here to apologize. I’m here to apologize for making you suffer these past days.” Sicheng had to take a deep breath before continuing to calm himself down. “I…After I hurt you, I was scared it might happen again. That’s why I avoided you. Not because I don’t love you anymore.” Yutas fingers felt soft against his. Most likely because the younger religiously used hand lotion every morning after his skin care routine. Playing with them distracted Sicheng form his fears and worries. And there were a lot right now.

Yuta scooted closer. His hands came to cup Sichengs face, forcing the alpha to look into his face. “Why didn’t you just talk to me?” He asked. The omegas tone was soft, yet scolding.

“Because I’m useless, stupid, idiot of an alpha.” He repeated what Ten had called him last night. His friend had been right. He still had a lot to learn. Even though he carried himself like he had all of this figured out. He didn’t know much about being an alpha.

“No. You’re not.” The omega shook his head strongly.

“Yuta, I made you feel like I wanted to leave you.” Sicheng shook his head.

“See, that’s your problem.” Yuta looked him into the eyes strictly. “You’re very harsh with yourself. You punish yourself to much when you do something you think is bad.” Sicheng wanted to deny it, even if he knew Yuta was right. He knew how mad he got at himself whenever he messed something up. Even if it was something as simple as choreography or a stupid mug of tea he made for Yuta. He had gone through a whole crisis just last week when he accidentally added to much honey. Which wasn’t even a big deal because to Yuta there was only to much honey in tea when it didn’t resolve anymore. Still, Sicheng had been upset about it for a good three hours.

“Why aren’t you mad at me? I hurt you! Twice.”

“Because you never did that intentionally.” Yuta bopped the alphas nose gently with his index finger. And Sicheng freaking melted because Yuta was the cutest thing on this planet right now. The soft smile, the way he wrapped himself up in his blanket and the messy hair. It was adorable. “And I love you.” Sichengs brain was mush at this point. No matter how often Yuta said ‘I love you’, his brain would always turn to mush when it happened.

“I love you too, baby.” He responded.

“But the next time you’re upset with yourself you’re going to talk to me, right?”

“I will.” Sicheng smiled gently at his mate. He felt lucky. Because his mate was a wonderful, amazing, cute little person. And he loved him a lot. “Can you be patient with me?” He needed the time to figure these things out. Or to talk about his insecurities. He hated admitting them. Or feeling like he was bothering someone with them. Especially Yuta, who fought so much with his own. But he had always told his mate he should talk to Sicheng about them so he could help him. And if he wouldn’t do the same that would make him a hypocrite.

“Of course. “Soft fingers were caressing Sichengs cheeks now. “Always.” He smiled. Sometimes he wasn’t sure if he deserved Yuta. He was flawed and he was scared he might hurt Yuta with this. More than he already had with his jealousy and possessiveness. Or with his fear that Yuta might think he is weak. But Yuta never said or did anything that indicated that he wasn’t happy with Sichengs behaviour. Well, up until yesterday, when he decided to not come home.

“Sichengie?”

“Huh?”

“I can almost hear you thinking.” This time he felt two fingers snapping against his forehead. An action that was probably meant to hurt more than it did in reality.

“It’s hard to stop.”

“I know.” Yuta’s hands moved to his shoulders and pulled slightly. It took Sicheng a while to understand that the omega wanted him to sit on the bed with him. He followed, taking a seat next to his mate, but still keeping some distance between them. A distance that Yuta quickly closed by throwing his legs over the alphas lap and his blanket around his shoulder.

“I missed this.” Yuta laid his head on his mate’s shoulder. Sicheng sighed. He had too. Those nights laying next to Yuta and not holding him had been terrible. He had been on the edge constantly. Now having him close to him like this made him feel at ease again.

“I missed you too, baby.” He moved his arm to wrap it around his mate’s waist. “Very much. I had trouble sleeping without you suffocating me.” It wasn’t like Yuta was trying to do that. He just had a habit of rolling on top of Sicheng when they were sleeping next to each other. And then hugging him tightly like a koala. Sicheng didn’t mind it. It was cute. And Yuta wasn’t heavy to begin with.

“Then sleep.” Yuta pulled Sicheng down with himself, the alphas head pressed against his chest. “And don’t try to talk me out of it.” The omega pulled another blanket onto of them before he reached out to switch in the little light on his window sill.

“You’re the best mate in the world.” Sicheng mumbled. “If you were a transformer, you’d be a hot-o-bot. And your name would be Optimus Fine.”

“I can’t believe you’d make something stupid out of a movie like that.” Yuta shook his head. Sicheng chuckled a little. Yuta wasn’t a fan of these movies. And it was audible.

“I can’t believe you think I’d let you be the big spoon.” Sicheng rearranged them so that Yuta was laying against his chest and not the other way around anymore.

“Go to sleep!” Yuta shook his head against the alpha’s chest. His hair tickled Sichengs chin. He hummed in response and pulled Yuta closer. This was good. He felt safe and comfortable again. Having his mate in his arms like this. It helped him fall asleep quickly. And for the first time in days he had a good sleep.     

**Author's Note:**

> One more to go before It's over for now.... I hope you liked this. And I hope you're not mad that it took so long.  
> As always, thank you so much for reading this. And a big thank you to everyone leaving kudos and comments. It means a lot to me and it's very motivating to see them. 
> 
> [ Come an talk to me on Twitter if you like ](https://twitter.com/feathersxdreams)


End file.
